


Sweet, Sweet Lovemaking

by bombyx (starcrusher)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, fem!player, sugary sweet ladybits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrusher/pseuds/bombyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucre is curious about the Player, and decides to satisfy that curiosity once she finds her without the Batter by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the OFF kink meme on Dreamwidth.

Sucre remembers quite a bit of excitement, though now all she can think of is a most interesting new face. She remembers how proud she was that all her jiggling of the lock to her container and fidgeting with puzzles finally managed to get her somewhere – somewhere new! Somewhere out!

She remembers fresh air and white water, and a very distinct lack of sugar, which was unfortunate indeed, and made the outside world not especially worth exploring, unless the sugar was hidden somewhere. She’d have to ask Zacharie about that later, she remembers thinking, but now she doesn’t want to ask Zacharie about a thing.

She has someone new she wants to learn about.

She has always been naturally curious, and prone to quite a bit of trouble, if she were to run freely. Which, she supposes, is why Zacharie would rather have her kept somewhere safe – if somewhat boring.

Sucre knows a few things already. She knows the unusual visitor is the Ducky’s guide, and she knows the two are likely to stay together, and for so long her feet have fidgeted in their stockings wondering just what she might do if she were to get the guide by herself (or alone with Sucre, which would not be by herself), without the frightening creature by her side.

She hides for a while by the entrance of her crypt, watching them together. What might they be talking about? Would the Player be friendly? Would she enjoy exploring, or dancing?

She watches a long while, and eventually, the Player sits down, removing her shoes (Sucre has never worn shoes) and dipping her feet over the edge of the yellow platform, into the cool white water. The monster turns, and Sucre hides quickly for fear he might see her, but he walks past the entrance to her room uninterested and continues into the one where Zacharie stays.

Sucre thinks that Zacharie ought to be afraid, too, but he has always been more courageous than she, and much more willing to do scarier things to get what he wanted: credits, mostly. She does not know why. Nonetheless, Sucre summons up as much courage as she can muster, and approaches where the Player sits, twisting her head back every few seconds to make sure the Ducky doesn’t return. She hopes he’ll spend lots of time with Zacharie and his silly clothes and meats and tickets with silly names, and carefully, shakily sits down not too far from the object of her curiosity.  
Sucre swallows, and then says, “…Hello.”

The Player turns, obviously startled, but then smiles. She’s found that most things in this world that aren’t specters or Burnts aren’t cruel. Maybe a little nervous, but not cruel. “Hi. I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m Sucre,” Sucre says. “Are you the Player?”

“Yes.”

The smaller girl smiles back, and curls her legs up a little, joyous that the interaction has gone so well so far. “Why are you here alone, Player?”

She retrieves her feet from the water and shakes them delicately off before replacing her shoes. “Oh, the Batter was just getting a bit antsy. We’re nearly done, and I think he’s nervous. So I told him to go find Zacharie and stock up on whatever he thinks he needs. Can you believe he’d doubt me?” Her grin turns a bit incredulous, but nonetheless good-humored. Sucre is entranced by the amount of emotion in a single expression. “I’ve gotten him this far. Oh, well. It isn’t like we’re low on credits.”

“I see!” Sucre has folded herself up to listen and watch, perfectly happy to do so. “And what about you, Player? Do you need anything in particular?” She believes she must sound exactly like Zacharie, which is very exciting as well! What would it be like to sell things to Players? It would probably be a very fun job.

The Player shakes her head. “I’m fine. Just resting for now.”

“Do you want to come see a new place?” Sucre asks.

Her companion seems surprised, maybe doubtful. “A new place? I thought we’d explored all of this Zone already.”

“No!” Sucre shakes her head, pleased, and stands up, hands offered to the Player. “You haven’t been to my house! Come look! It’s very nice.”

The Player carefully takes Sucre’s hands, which are warm, soft, and paper white. She glances at the door the Batter went through, and then shrugs. “Sure. I think it might be a while anyway.”

Sucre leads her new friend down and through the short tunnel into her quarters, and waits cheerily as the Player’s eyes adjust. “Wow,” says the guide, at last. “It’s… unusual. Are these… sugar piles?” She has never seen so much sugar except in this world. Since everyone seems to run on it, it’s unsurprising, but the sheer volume of white granules is still impressive.

“Yes!” Sucre responds, rocking back and forth on her feet. “Aren’t they wonderful? You can have a little, if you like. Not… not too much, though.”

The Player chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’m not hungry. Thanks anyway.”

Sucre frowns a little, thinking. She was certain her offer would’ve been better received. Did Players not eat sugar? If not, what did they eat? How strange. She decides to go out on a limb. “Do you like to dance?”

“Dance?” the guide repeats, blinking. “Oh. Uh… I’m not very good at it.”

“Everyone’s good at dancing,” Sucre says, trying not to hop with excitement. “We’ll dance together! It’ll be fun!” She skitters closer, taking the Player’s hands in hers. They are larger, with spots of chipping color on the nails. Sucre has never seen so much color on one person before! Or any at all, to be honest. She resists the urge to examine them closer, and instead places them on her bare hips, setting her own hands on the Player’s upper arms once that’s done.

She moves her foot, swaying gently, and the Player moves too, but not anywhere near so gracefully. Sucre rocks her hips forward, giggling.

“H-hey! Don’t laugh; I said I wasn’t good!”

Sucre can clearly see the Player’s blush, but she doesn’t know it isn’t entirely from the embarrassment of a disappointing lack of dancing skill. The Player’s eyes are turned downward, and Sucre ducks her head to meet them. “What are you looking at?”

“Uh.” The other girl’s eyes shift away, and she smiles a little, nervously. “You know, you’re the first other girl I’ve met here.”

“Oh?” Sucre wouldn’t know, since she hasn’t hardly met anybody at all. “Were you lonely, Player?”

“I guess so,” she replies, gently stroking the soft, pale skin of Sucre’s sides. It feels nice, and Sucre purrs softly at the touch, which only serves to make the Player’s cheeks darken further, blush creeping up into the tips of her ears. She feels like she ought to sit down. “And… what about you, Sucre? Do you get lonely?”

“Sometimes,” Sucre admits, moving just the tiniest bit closer. …Then a little closer, until she can set her head on the Player’s shoulder. Neither of them is especially tall and they fit nicely together, she thinks. It’s an awful thing that the Player doesn’t know how to dance. They would make a nice pair. But then, there are other ways to pair.

“I’m sorry,” the Player replies absently, and stiffens a little when Sucre’s chin settles on her shoulder, slender white neck outstretched between them and silken hair against her cheek and falling over a nape in plain view and looking absolutely stunning from so close. She relaxes soon enough, though. Her partner is warm, and smells sweet and clean, and her hands are more comfortable on Sucre’s hips than against a pinstriped shoulder she can barely reach to pat when a job is well done.

And asking the Batter to bend down so she could praise him would be just embarrassing.

“It’s alright.” Sucre turns her head, pressing her smile into the Player’s neck and making her shiver. “I’m glad you’re here. It’s nice to see somebody new.”

The Player’s hands move upward, along a slender back, and Sucre arches into the touch, moving her own hands to hold the taller girl’s shoulders. “It’s nice to meet you, too,” the Player answers, cautiously turning her head, too, to settle her lips into Sucre’s hair. She smells like candy, almost sickly-sweet, but more delicate than that.

“Player,” Sucre murmurs, “Would you like to stay here with me a while?”

The Player is fairly sure she knows what Sucre’s asking, or she at least has a good idea. For a moment, she’s silent, weighing her options – this is the first girl she’s met here, and Sucre is really cute, too. And… obviously interested. In… something, at least.

Besides, it’s just a game, right?

“Sure.”

\--

Moments later, they’re both lounging against the pile of velvety cushions Sucre has explained that she uses for a bed, and the Player can certainly see why. For a while, they only chat, but eager tension hangs in the air like the sweet aroma of the room, static and exciting and just waiting to be put into motion.

The Player does her best to keep the conversation going, and maybe try to hint at what she knows they both want (even if she’s not perfectly sure what that is), but she finds her social skills have diminished considerably, and they weren’t that great to begin with. Apparently only hanging out with someone who barely spoke had its unforeseen downsides.

All in all, it doesn’t seem to be too detrimental – Sucre has a goal in mind and she isn’t shy about making it known. Besides, she worries that the Ducky will return at any moment and she’ll lose her new friend just as quickly as she found her. She reaches to touch the Player’s hair, and is glad to have no resistance. The color is fascinating; not too bright, but not black or white either. Sucre has never seen hair like this, and she thinks it to be very beautiful. She tells her partner as much, and is pleased at the tiny “thank you” in response.

Carefully testing the strength of whatever reasons they each have for hesitating, she moves a bit closer, then a bit more, until her head is all but on the Player’s chest, nestled against the comfortable space between her breasts. The Player’s blush has returned, but she does nothing to make Sucre leave – she doesn’t want her to, odd as this is.

The girl is a character in a video game, and a really weird video game at that. The Batter’s guide wonders vaguely whether this is inappropriate – surely the game isn’t meant to be this way? She decides she doesn’t care, though, or at least that it doesn’t matter, because this is still fun, and that’s what games are meant to be.

“You smell nice,” she tells the smaller girl, lifting a careful hand to pet her hair.

“Thank you,” Sucre says, lifting herself up and twisting to brace a hand on either side of the Player’s body. The guide swallows in surprise, but does nothing to stop her. “You’re very colorful.”

The Player grins. “Thanks. You’re warm.”

Sucre leans closer, looking into bright eyes with more color combination just inside them than most places have all over. She’s a little jealous, but she’s happy to look, too. “You’re beautiful,” she says, quietly.

And then their lips are together, and their tongues don’t battle, but explore and learn instead, each of them eager and fascinated, and glad not to be so alone any longer. The Player’s hands slip up under Sucre’s little jacket, touching reverently over her smooth, porcelain flesh.

Sucre arches closer, repositioning herself to slide a leg between her companions’, which draws a soft, surprised noise she knows right then that she’d like to hear more of. She focuses on moving her leg and doesn’t quite notice how close the Player has come to getting her jacket off until the sleeves are tugging at her and the rest of it is at the small of her back. She meets the Player’s eyes, which appear, to her lightly hazed mind, tiny worlds within themselves. They are entrancing.

“Sucre,” the taller girl breathes, and Sucre responds by shrugging the jacket off, and sitting up over her partner to allow her a look. No one has ever looked at her like this before, lustful and warm and a little absent. Sucre places her little hands against the Player’s stomach, and the Player slides her own hands over Sucre’s shoulders and down her chest, very softly tracing around the shapes of her small breasts.

There is tape over the nipples, which the Player had noticed before, but not like this. Now, she wonders if it’s a kink or an effort to tease or just a fashion sense. No one in her world walks around like that, after all. She only stares for a moment before Sucre fidgets atop her, impatient.

The Player smiles up at her apologetically. “…Sorry. A little distracted. Can I take this off?” she asks, touching the edges of the tape.

Sucre blushes, finally. “Yes, you may.”

She hisses a little when the tape comes off, but it doesn’t hurt for very long, with a hand cupped over one breast and a warm mouth on the other. Sucre finds herself making a soft whining sound, rocking her hips against her partner’s, her hands grasping into the fabric of the Player’s t-shirt.  
All Sucre can think of is that she wants more.

She does her best to encourage the Player along with little mewls and sighs, spreading her legs a little wider for more friction against the Player’s hips.

She feels that mouth pull away, though, and then the Player’s hand, though when she looks down, the other girl is looking up at her like she might swallow Sucre whole. “H-hey,” the Player says, a little hoarse, “Can you… lie down? I want to taste you.”

The words make Sucre shudder, and she obediently moves and settles down on her back in her cushions, spreading her legs when the Player curls up between them. Sucre’s pants are held with a drawstring, and it is quickly undone and the garment pulled free and discarded.

The Player had been wondering what sort of underwear Sucre might be wearing, and she gets the most favorable answer – none. Smiling down at the shuddering girl, she lowers herself, thumbs tracing gentle circles on the velvety insides of Sucre’s thighs, and draws her tongue up in a long, smooth lap. Sucre trembles harder, and the Player is pleased to find her already wet, and decidedly sugary down there, too. Honestly, at this point she isn’t surprised.

Besides, she’s certainly tasted worse.

She finds Sucre’s clit hidden like a flower amid her delicate white folds, and strokes her tongue over it gently, drawing a needy cry from the smaller girl. “A-ahh… Player!”

No response comes except for more licking, and Sucre could not have hoped for anything better. She moves her legs carefully over the Player’s shoulders, her toes curling in her striped stockings and her fingers repeating the motion against the cushions beneath her lithe body.

The strokes of the Player’s tongue are soft and rhythmic, taking up perfect time with Sucre’s panting, interspersed with whimpers and begs for more. She hardly notices the Player’s fingers moving until two are already inside her, rocking in and out as if to encourage Sucre to fuck herself on them.

She tries, but has to stop when the Player’s tongue disappears only to be replaced with her whole mouth, and Sucre gives a breathy moan, shutting her eyes tight and just lying back while the Player suckles at her clit and fingers her.

No one has ever made her feel so wonderful, and she almost can’t believe it all happened so quickly. “Oh, Player,” she sighs, “Oh… Player, darling, don’t stop, mmmmh…”

She doesn’t normally give orders like this, but she finds that the Player is willing to obey, at least for now. Seemingly tireless, the girl continues to work Sucre closer and closer to her edge for the next few minutes, until the pressure building in the pit of her belly is impossible to placate. She squirms, whimpering, her toes scrambling at the Player’s back, and suddenly it all explodes outward and Sucre wonders if this is what it must be like to die.

She comes to moments later, blinking slowly and lifting her dizzy head to find herself and the Player covered in clear liquid. She feels awful, suddenly, because she’s made a terrible mess, but the Player smiles and licks her lips, laughing softly.

“O-oh,” Sucre says, “I’m… sssorry.”

“No.” The guide shakes her head, sitting up, breathing just a little harder herself. “It’s no problem at all. You taste so good, besides.”

Sucre is confused, up until the Player presses their lips together again, and Sucre’s eyes go wide. “Mh!” She hadn't expected that to taste quite so sweet. But she's certainly pleased it does. “Let me…” she murmurs, once their lips have parted, “I want more… I want you.”

The Player laughs, a little nervously. “I don’t think I’d taste like that.”  
Sucre moves somewhat languidly, aiming to push her companion down beside her but not quite making it and finding a rush of fatigue instead. She yawns, arching her back.

“Tired?” the Player asks her, and Sucre can only nod.

“…Don’t… don’t go?”

The taller girl glances back toward the doorway. She’s a bit worried for the Batter, but… she doesn’t doubt Zacharie could probably keep him entertained for at least a few hours. “…Alright.” She curls up beside her new friend, holding Sucre while she drifts to sleep and really looking forward to whatever they’ll get up to once she awakens.


End file.
